Kiss At Midnight
by Gabriella Somerfield
Summary: The Gang are at Sky Mountian Ski Resort to ring in the New Year they've all done with college. Chad is with Taylor. Zeke is with Sharpay. And Ryan with Kelsi and Troyella are they together yes but don't tell there friends. They hated each other in high school but found love in college. This is the first time the gang are together since high school. How will they react to Troyella?


**Kiss at midnight**

**One Shot**

It was the eve of New Years Eve. The wildcat gang had reunited at Sky Mountain Ski Resort to ring in 2013. However Sharpay, Zeke, Ryan, Kelsi, Taylor and Chad didn't know one thing. That one thing was during in the years away from Albuquerque Troy and Gabriella the pair that tolerated each other in high school. Had gotten together in college and had been inseparable every since. They were the modern day Romeo and Juliet.

At the moment everyone was settling in and Troy and Gabriella had their own room. Not that everyone knew that of course. It was evening when they arrived so after unpacking and eating the group had headed to bed ready for the long day ahead of them.

Troy and Gabriella had been to the resort and made it there every New Years Eve since the first. So when morning comes and the gang meet in the restaurant for breakfast Troy and Gabriella aren't there. But once breakfast was over they went up to Sharpay and Zeke's suite to phone do to Troy's room and Gabriella's room. One at a time of course so it was Troy's first.

The ringing phone woke Gabriella, she groaned and tried to turn but Troy was holding her too tightly. Yawning she reached for the phone.

"Hello," she said groggily

"Gabriella?" asked Sharpay

"Sharpay?" asked Gabriella

"I was looking for Troy," replied Sharpay "I must of got your room instead,"

Gabriella's reply was giggling and "Troy stop it I'm on the phone" "Hmm to Sharpay shit" And then the line clicked dead. During the conversation Troy had woken up, seen Gabriella on the phone and had started placing kisses down Gabriella's bare shoulders.

Back up in Sharpay's suite.

"I thought you phoned Troy's room?" asked Taylor

"I did Gabriella's in bed with him," answered Sharpay

"Were they drunk last night?" asked Chad

"No we all went to bed after dinner they didn't drink anything," said Ryan

"Something is going on," said Taylor

"Well we've got two days to find out what," smiled Sharpay "But for now keep it to yourselves so she thinks only I know," she added

The gang nodded and they all left to get ready for a day on the snow.

Meanwhile two floors below Gabriella and Troy were racing round there room getting read to have breakfast and maybe avoid the gang.

Troy and Gabriella were successful in avoiding the gang all day or so they thought. The gang had been following them all day. Going for lunch in the same pub as they watching them interact with each other and the staff who they seem to know.

Then as they watched then the rest of the day they were chatting with other staff around the resort and other holiday goers who seemed to know them.

"Not made an honest woman of her yet Troy?" asked one man

This is when the gang realized it was not a one night thing with Troy and Gabriella it was longer than that.

"There in a proper relationship," said Taylor as they gang sat in the lodge leaving Troy and Gabriella alone.

They did see them again until the New Years Party that night when Troy and Gabriella were pulled up on stage to do karaoke by a man who seemed to know them very well.

(Recommend that you listen to this while you watch, you tube video posted by Nonnoch search Jon Bon Jovi & Lea Michele - Have A Little Faith In Me (New Year's Eve Soundtrack)

**Troy, **Gabriella, _Both__**.**_

**When the road gets dark**

**And you can no longer see**

**Let my love throw a spark**

**Have a little faith in me **

And when the tears you cry

Are all you can believe

Just give these loving arms a try baby

Have a little faith in me

**Have a little faith in me**

**Have a little faith in me**

**Have a little faith in me**

**Have a little faith in me**

_'Cause I've been loving you, for such a long time, _**girl**

_Expecting nothing in return _

_Except for you to have a little faith in me_

_You see now time, time is our friend_

_But for us there is no end_

_All you got to do is, baby have a little faith in me_

**You see that I will hold you up **

I will hold you up**, **

**I will hold you up now**

I will hold you up now

**All you got to do is have a** **little**_ faith in me_

_You see time is our friend_

**Oh baby**

Ohbaby

**Have a little faith in me**

Have a little faith in me

**Have a little faith in me**

Have a little faith in me

**Have a little faith in me**

Have a little faith in me

_Have a little faith in me_

The song ended with a kiss and Troy and Gabriella headed outside to watch the fireworks and ring in the New Year with a kiss. It was as they had said Happy New Year they should go and find there friends and tell the truth about their relationship. So they headed of to find them amongst the party goers but that is another story for another day.

Review Please

Happy New Year

Gabriella Somerfield


End file.
